


Operation: The Butler Did It

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid it’s not quite that simple, Miss Carter. The thief happens to be Miss Elizabeth Marigold Brown, daughter of one of the wealthiest and most prestigious men in New York City. She is untouchable.” </p><p>“Not by Howard, surely.”</p><p>“Surely,” Jarvis replied dryly. “But I… well, I would really rather Mr. Stark never knew about this incident.”</p><p>Peggy raised her eyebrows. “It is the most logical course of action. I would hate to think of one of Howard’s inventions being loose in the world for longer than it needs to be.” </p><p>Angie nodded emphatically. “People will explode.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Jarvis said, with much chagrin. “Which is why I have come to you, Miss Carter. I was hoping you might… recover it for me.”</p><p>“Mr. Jarvis, I am hardly going to – ” </p><p>“We’ll do it,” Angie cut in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Martinelli Hatches a Plan

“Jeez, Mr. Fancy, you need a massage? You get any stiffer you’re gonna grow leaves.” Angie reclined next to Peggy on the sofa, looking increasingly more uncomfortable the longer the butler loomed over them.

“I must agree with Angie,” Peggy informed the man. “Won’t you please sit, Mr. Jarvis?”

“I’m afraid I cannot, Miss Carter,” Jarvis sighed. “I fear that once I say what I am about to say, you will throw me from the house.”

“What on earth could you possibly say that would make me do a thing like that?” Peggy asked.

Jarvis took a deep breath. “One of Mr. Stark’s inventions has gone missing. And I am to blame.” 

There was a moment of silence. “Yeah, that could get ya thrown out of the house,” Angie said finally. 

“Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Jarvis?” Peggy asked. She tried to keep her voice calm, but she knew she didn’t quite succeed.

Jarvis looked down, shamefaced. “I made something of an blunder,” he said. “A woman came to visit Mr. Stark. He wasn’t in at the time, so she asked if she could leave him a note. I assumed she was one of his paramours, so I left her unattended in his bedroom while I went to fold the linens. When I returned, she was gone. And so was Mr. Stark’s invention.” 

“Then you know who took it,” said Peggy. “Surely you can just go and get it back?” 

Jarvis looked, if possible, even more uncomfortable. “I’m afraid it’s not quite that simple, Miss Carter. The thief happens to be Miss Elizabeth Marigold Brown, daughter of one of the wealthiest and most prestigious men in New York City. She is untouchable.” 

“Not by Howard, surely.”

“Surely,” Jarvis replied dryly. “But I… well, I would really rather Mr. Stark never knew about this incident.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows. “It is the most logical course of action. I would hate to think of one of Howard’s inventions being loose in the world for longer than it needs to be.” 

Angie nodded emphatically. “People _will_ explode.”

“Indeed,” Jarvis said, with much chagrin. “Which is why I have come to you, Miss Carter. I was hoping you might… recover it for me.”

“Mr. Jarvis, I am hardly going to – ” 

“We’ll do it,” Angie cut in. 

“What?” Peggy asked, shooting her housemate a bewildered look.

“The poor man needs us, English,” Angie informed her. “This is the kinda thing you do all the time, it’ll be a breeze.”

“I am not in the business of burglary, Angie.”

“You are from the way you tell it. Besides, it ain’t stealing if it ain’t hers to begin with.” She turned back to Jarvis. “We’ll do it.” 

“Thank you, Miss Martinelli. I am in your debt.”

“Darn right you are.”

“Angie,” Peggy said, a little alarmed at how fast this plan was progressing without her. “I am hardly going to drag you into this.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? It’ll be fun! Besides, how hard can it be? We get ourselves invited in, I distract her, you go find the goods. Easy in, easy out.” 

“‘The goods?’” Peggy asked. “Angie, you make it sound like we’re going to be robbing this poor woman’s house.” 

“Which you technically will be,” Mr. Jarvis supplied helpfully. 

“But for the good of humanity,” said Angie. “Come on, Peggy, we can’t just let people die.”

Peggy looked back and forth between the two of them, then let out a heavy sigh. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll do it. But you had best not go letting anything else out of your sight, Mr. Jarvis.” 

Mr. Jarvis gave an apologetic shrug. “Security is not my purview.”

“Nor is common sense, evidently.” Peggy sighed again. “Alright, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. I’m going to need you to tell me everything you know about Miss Brown.”


	2. Agent Carter Crashes a Book Club

“So this is what rich people do, huh? Book clubs in Central Park?” Angie popped another candy into her mouth and reached into the bag for more.

“It would seem so,” Peggy replied, flipping the page of the book she wasn’t reading. “And if Mr. Jarvis’s intel is correct, Miss Brown should be arriving any moment now.” 

As though on cue, a group of young women came strolling down the path, laughing gaily and chattering amongst themselves. When they were only a short ways away from the bench where Peggy and Angie were seated, they came to a stop, settling themselves on the grass and drawing their books from their handbags. “Which one’s her?” Angie asked.

Peggy studied the picture she had tucked inside her book. “The blonde in blue,” she determined.

“She’s pretty.” 

“She’s stunning. I imagine that’s why Mr. Jarvis mistook her for one of Howard’s women. She’s the sort he would snatch up in a heartbeat.” 

“Who wouldn’t?” said Angie appreciatively.

Peggy squinted intently at the group of girls for a moment. “Wonderful,” she said. “They’re reading Jane Eyre.”

“Willingly?”

“It certainly seems that way.” Peggy shot Angie the pleased smile of someone whose plan was going perfectly. “I’ve read that one.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.” Peggy eyed the group. “I’ll give them a moment to get involved in it before I notice them,” she determined. 

Angie shrugged. “Whenever you’re ready, English. Just remember to be on your best behaviour.”

“Angie,” said Peggy, affronted. “I always am.” Angie snorted and shoved a handful of candy into her mouth.

Peggy was only able to give the group ten minutes before she got impatient. She stood up, tucking her book under her arm, and glanced at Angie. “Let’s move,” she said.

Angie hopped to her feet excitedly. “I feel just like a real agent,” she said.

Peggy smiled at her fondly, then turned and moved purposefully towards the group, Angie hot on her heels. “Pardon me,” said Peggy, coming to a stop beside the group of women. “Is this some sort of book club?”

“Quite so,” said the blonde that Peggy had identified as Miss Brown.

“I can’t help but notice that you’re reading my very favourite book,” said Peggy, flashing the group a dazzling smile. 

“Mine too,” Angie said, her voice a little breathless, clearly gripped with the ardent love and passion she held for Jane. 

“My, you two have peculiar taste,” said Miss Brown. “I was just saying how much I loathe the vile thing.” She smiled sunnily.

“Ah, perhaps we can have a lively debate then,” said Peggy smoothly. “Mind if we join?” She settled herself amongst the group before they had a chance to respond one way or another. Angie quickly followed suit.

The girl to Peggy’s right (who was wearing far too many diamonds) gave their unexpected guests a displeased look. “I’m sorry, who are you? I don’t think we run in any of the same circles.”

“Oh I imagine not,” said Peggy airily. “I work for the phone company.”

“And I’m a waitress,” Angie piped up. “Angie Martinelli, nice to meet you.” She gave the group a cheery wave. Peggy could practically hear her grinding her teeth. 

Peggy offered her hand to the much-adorned girl. “Peggy Carter.”

The girl ignored the hand, turning her attention to Miss Brown instead. “Are we really going to let just anyone join our club?”

“Come now,” said Miss Brown sunnily. “It’s a free country. That is what all our brothers and husbands fought for, isn’t it? Besides, it will be refreshing to get a different perspective.” There was some grumbling amongst the girls, but no one else complained. Miss Brown shot Peggy a brilliant smile. “We were just discussing Mr. Rochester,” she said. “Please, Peggy, tell us your thoughts on the man.” Though her smile could have outshone the sun, there was something almost challenging in her eyes as she looked at Peggy.

“I think he’s dreamy,” sighed one of the girls.

“I think he’s a right ass,” said Peggy, her gaze never once leaving Miss Brown’s. “My one complaint about the book is that his wife didn’t burn him up with the house.”

“He has a wife?” one of the girls asked in confusion.

“And she sets the house on fire?” Angie muttered. “Huh, guess I didn’t read that part.” 

“Oh, had you not gotten that far yet?” Peggy asked the group, with another dazzling smile.

Miss Brown threw back her head and laughed. When her eyes returned to Peggy they were shining with delight. “Peggy, how dare you spoil such things for us! We aren’t even close to the end yet, and now we’ll all just be reading on with the knowledge that Mr. Rochester has a crazed wife in his attic.” 

“What?” demanded one of the girls.

“In his attic?” Angie asked. She eyed one of the copies of Jane Eyre that was strewn about the ground. “Jeez, I might have to read the end of that thing.”

“You really should,” said Miss Brown warmly. “It’s the best part.” She turned back to Peggy, her eyes still gleaming. “Now, Peggy, tell us your thoughts on Jane herself.” 

“Gladly,” said Peggy. She smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought.


	3. Miss Martinelli is Subtle as Fuck and Agent Carter Remains Oblivious

Angie slid into the booth across from Peggy and unfolded the small piece of paper she held with a flourish. “‘ _Dear Peggy_ ,’” she read. “‘ _It was my immense delight to meet such a like-minded woman as yourself yesterday afternoon, and I hope our first meeting shall not be our last. Perhaps I might have the pleasure of seeing you at my book club’s next meeting, or the even greater pleasure of having you call upon me. Your friend, Elizabeth_.’” Angie looked up at her. “It’s followed by an address. A very upscale address. I’m not even sure I’ve been to that part of the city, that’s how upscale it is.” She put the note down on the table and slid it towards Peggy. “Found that tucked into your book. You must have made some impression on her with hating that Mr. What’s-his-name so much.”

Peggy glanced down at the note in surprise. “It certainly seems that way.”

Angie sat back in her seat, folding her arms triumphantly. “Operation _The Butler Did It_ is going perfectly,” she declared.

“Operation what?” Peggy asked. 

“Operation _The Butler Did It_. It’s one of those fancy names they always give military operations. And it’s the butler’s fault, so it seemed fitting.” 

“Angie, that’s not even close to how a military operation would be named.”

Angie waved a careless hand at her. “It’s not a military operation. I can call it what I like.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Peggy smiled to herself as she looked over at her friend. Turning her attention back to Elizabeth’s note, she let out a sigh, her brow furrowing. “It does seem to be going quite well.”

“Then what’s with the face, English? That’s not a ‘going quite well’ face.”

“The one thing I can’t figure out is _why_ Miss Brown might have taken Howard’s invention. She doesn’t seem to be connected to anyone dangerous, but I’ve made the mistake of overlooking wide-eyed blonde women before. She could very well be more dangerous than she seems.” Peggy shook her head. “But her family has been established in the city for generations. I could hardly see her being anything in the way of a Russian assassin. And if she’s truly _not_ connected with any group, then I haven’t the foggiest idea what her motivation may be.” 

Angie shrugged. “Maybe she just wanted to steal from the guy. Your butler said it just looked like a fancy lamp. Wouldn’t be the first time a scorned woman took something from a jerk just to spite him.”

“I suppose,” Peggy said. She stared absently out the automat window, lost in thought.

Angie cleared her throat. “So you and Howard never… you know.”

Peggy snorted. “Lord no.”

“Not your type, huh?”

“Not even close to the vicinity of my type.”

“What kinda person _do_ you go for?” Angie coughed awkwardly. “Guy. What kinda guy do you go for?” There was something strange in her tone – a kind of forced casualness that told Peggy this was not a normal conversation, though she couldn’t for the life of her imagine why. 

“I’m not sure there is one particular kind of man I would always go for,” Peggy replied. “I just know Howard’s not it. Why do you ask?”

“Oh we’ve just never talked about it is all,” Angie said, suddenly very busy wiping the table. “Just curious.” She slid out of the booth. “I gotta get back to work, see ya, English.” 

“I’ll talk to you later, Angie.”

“Mhmm.” Angie bustled off to work, not looking back. Peggy stared after her in bewilderment for a moment, then went to get herself a slice of pie. By the time she returned, she’d been distracted from her friend’s curious behaviour by thoughts of Miss Brown and what sinister motivation could possibly have driven her to steal Howard’s invention. Whatever the woman’s reasons may be, the one thing Peggy was absolutely certain about was that they needed to retrieve it before Miss Brown used the lamp to cause anything to spontaneously combust. “Time for the next phase of Operation _The Butler Did It_ ,” Peggy muttered to herself. Then she shook her head. “I can’t believe she has me calling it that.”


End file.
